Dangan Ronpa Mansion of Despair
Monokuma is back for another despair filled murder game! This time he is inviting many talented high school students to dinner at a strange abandoned mansion. ''' Students (2 per person) # Yumano Rezeiha - SHSL Skater - SSoH # Norie Suzuki - SHSL Confectionist - DarkKid99 # Nikkō Toruzara - SHSL Gossiper - WelshGirlAmber # Sonia Nevermind - SHSL Princess - Loenev # Stocking Anarchy - SHSL Cute - Maria # Veronica Davis - SHSL Snowboarder - Qngff # Mutsuhiro Han - SHSL Nerd - Surfer # Hasudan Medes - SHSL ??? - Ifraid # Monito Nīson - SHSL Candy Eater - WeAllLikeOwen&Dakota # Moshi Peterson - SHSL Perky Teenager- Xaypay # Dennis Jefferson - SHSL Rich Backstabber - Xaypay # Gwen - SHSL Sewing Circle Member #4 - DerpyandDawn # Cameron - SHSL Sewing Circle Member #3 - DerpyandDawn # Alexander Songthrush - SHSL Watchmaker - Wolfdragon Rex # Johnathan "Feralis" Drake - SHSL Roleplayer - Wolfdragon Rex # Satoshi Sugimori - SHSL Artist - WelshGirlAmber # Fusaki Mao - SHSL Good Luck - SSoH # Mary Lovegood - SHSL Fashion Designer - Loenev # # # # # Rules '''If you guess the killer wrong, the main person framing them will die, unlike the anime. Do NOT complain if your character dies. Want to kill someone? PM me in chat. '''Unlike the anime, there will only be 4 survivors. Mansion of Despair Death Table Key #Red - They were killed that episode. #Blue - They were discovered to be the killer and were executed. #Orange - They were the main person to frame someone who wasn't the killer. They were executed. #Light Green - They were active that episode. #Maroon - They were inactive that episode. #Aqua - They broke the rules and were killed by Monokuma. #Black - They were inactive and were killed by Monokuma. #Yellow - They graduated. Day 1 Kitchen (Pre-Chat) Nikkō: Like, ew. This place is dirty. The students hear a voice. ???: Thanks for the insult. This is the best mansion we could get for a low price! Satoshi: W-who was that? ???: My name is Monokuma! I am the owner of this mansion. ' ''A stuffed teddy bear suddenly appears in front of the students. Nikkō: Ewww who are you? :/ '''Monokuma: I told you, I am Monokuma. Norie: Awww what an adorable bear! Satoshi: What do you want from us? Monokuma: Sit down and we will discuss while we eat. Monokuma: I have a surprise for everyone! You'll be staying here for the rest of your lives! Unless you want to leave. That's always an option! Sonia: *walks around* (I wish i was pink in the elimination table) Nikkō: How do we leave? I hate this place :/ Monito: Who is this funny looking teddy bear? Taiyō: He calls himself Monokuma... He looks a little shady. Monokuma: To leave...you have to kill another kid...and get away with it! Upupupu...Isn't murder fun? Yumano: No way! Skateboarding is the only fun thing! And murder is just downright wrong, dude. '''Monokuma: Well, until then, everyone will stay in a room. However, we do not have enough rooms for everyone. So instead, two people per room! Good night! Yumano and Norie's Room Nikkō and Sonia's Room Stocking and Veronica's Room Mutsuhiro and Hasudan's Room Monito and Moshi's Room Monito: I'd rather eat candy than kill someone. Dennis and Gwen's Room Cameron and Jonathan's Room Alexander and Satoshi's Room